


Waking Him Up

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, sleeping Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, unless you want me to use Snow White style—“</p>
<p>“I’ll be ready in minutes.”</p>
<p>Was he only imagining things, or did Nico really blush just now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I own nothing but this fic~

“Nico, wake up.”

 

“…”

 

“Nico~”

 

“…”

 

“Nico di Angelo~”

 

He hadn’t got a proper answer yet. The Ghost King closed his eyes peacefully, mouth mumbling something soft and incoherent. Something that suspiciously sounded like, “Don’t stop…”

 

Percy shivered at what Nico probably saw in his dream.

 

“Hey, Ghost King. Wake up.”

 

“Uhmm, won’t…” said the younger teen, still hadn’t awakened yet from his afternoon nap.

 

_An afternoon nap that went until morning came,_ Percy corrected mentally, not giving up yet in his attempt to wake Nico up. “Come on, don’t be a baby. You’re grown up and we’re going to spar today, remember? Man, Neeks—“

 

“ _What_ did you just call me with?”

 

Now, the once sleepy eyes were opened wide. Dark eyes were glaring at Percy, making the son of Poseidon gulped nervously.

 

“Haven’t I told you many times **_not_** to call me with that name?”

 

“Um, yes?”

 

“And your excuse is…?”

 

“Because you have slept from afternoon till morning,” was his answer. “I’ve tried to wake you up since, what, _an hour ago_ —“ Percy glanced secretly at the clock on the nearest table, “—calling you with your usual nicknames, even your title, but you didn’t wake up. So yeah. That’s my excuse.”

 

Nico face-palmed. “Between hearing that name comes from you or taking a bath with salty water on my own bed, Percy Jackson, I don’t know which one is the best way to be woken up on this sunny day.”

 

A sarcastic comment, Percy knew that. But he had no choice. “Well, unless you want me to use Snow White style—“

 

“I’ll be ready in minutes.”

 

**.**

 

Percy blinked in confusion.

 

Was he only imagining things, or did Nico really blush just now?

**.**

**.**

**The end.**


End file.
